Enter The Crane
by Darker Charon
Summary: Tsuruya went into her second year with low expectations.  Her life changed when Mikuru walked into hers.  This is my imagining of Tsuruya's side story during the Melancholy Arc and beyond.  Rated T for light shojo-ai. Tsuruya/Mikuru/Kyon love triangle
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own the Haruhi Suzumiya series, created by Nagaru Tanigawa, produced by Kadokawa and animated by Kyoto Animation.

**Enter the Crane**

Chapter 1: _The Smoked Cheese is Out of Sight Tsuruya (S.O.S.T) Brigade_

I always thought mysterious crime fighters and aliens, and time travelers and espers were only in the movies. You know, the kind of movies that had that guy say "In a WORLD where two girls who would be Goddesses and one boy must choose between them, and smoked cheese has to be googled, there is only one who can save us….Batman". As I grew up, I found it more and more unlikely such fantastical things would ever happen. I knew it would be ludicrous that any one would fight to save smoke cheese, but people have lived and died for diamonds, tulips, oil and ambergris so a fight over smoked cheese would be par for the course wouldn't it? The notion that a masked vigilante would patrol a city at night and somehow be more effective than a hundred trained police officers was laughable at best. Also, two human girls having a teenage boy decide the fate of the universe.? Yeah, right. Still, it would have been nice to have been a spectator to a contest like that. Not a sidekick though, they often get hurt by the psycho stabbing them or nearly killed by the van driven by the bad guys. This was what I believed to be the truth in my younger days. This was reality before I attended North High School in Nishinomiya. I never would have known any differently if I hadn't played in a baseball game….

At the start of my second year in high school, I had expected things to go somewhat like the year before: Richest girl in the school who anonymously donates six computers to the Computer Research Society including a quite nice new computer with all the bells and whistles so those boys will have many hours to enjoy it, the Computer Club President and my trusted advisor would be the only two people to know that I was the benefactor. Then I'd try to make friends, but they'd be so intimidated by me, my family's reputation or both that to everyone I am just Tsuruya-san or Tsuruya-sempai and I would have to occupy my mind with other activities like softball, hunting down the best smoked cheese and sometimes donating some to the less fortunate, and of course, cosplaying as Trope-tan or those characters from _Azumanga Daioh _or _Lucky Star. _I loved how Konata was so into Trope-tan and her friend Kagami was into _Full Metal Panic_. I also really liked _FMP_ especially the _Fumoffu_ stuff, where Sousake would be all "serious business" and Chidori would whack him with her paper fan. Yeah, Chidori was an awesome character, I bet she would have shared some smoked cheese with me. Yes, I thought life was going to be more of the same, but then Mikuru Asahina walked into my life.

Our teacher introduced Asahina-san as a new student to this high school. She had the most extraordinary chestnut brown hair, and she was certainly well endowed, I would venture that she was at least a few cup sizes bigger than me, and she had such a sweet, innocent face which made her look like a twelve-year old in a sixteen-year old's body. She had said that her family had moved to this region about three weeks ago, and that she was from Okinawa. She mumbled something about "classified information" and then we each had to draw lots for our seating assignments. Her desk was in front of mine over by the window. I took the nearest opportunity to speak to her.

"Hey, how do you likes this area of Japan, _nyoro?" _I forgot to mention that I had a few verbal tics that made me sound funny. I saw that she had to think for a moment to answer me.

"Oh, it's nice. It's different from what I had imagined and been told. There are some things around here that I really haven't seen before too." She spoke in a pleasant yet soft manner. Her tone also betrayed a hint of naïveté that in common with her large bust size and baby face would make her quite attractive to a lot of guys. She was a living, breathing example of _moe. _I knew that I felt an inherent urge to protect her.

"I am sure Nishinomiya would be a change of scene from Okinawa, but if you needs a local to help show you around….I'm Haruka Tsuruya."

"Oh, I would like that, Haruka-kun. That is if it's not too much trouble" My heart just about skipped a few beats, she called me by my given name.

"It's no trouble at all" I laughed a little. "Actually, there's this nice little café near a local train stop, and not far from there is this nice little park with a brook that just runs through it. If you ever find a guy that you want to confess to, that is the spot to do so, Mikuru-kun" I wanted to say Mikuru-chan, but stopped myself. She probably would have been taken aback if I had given her an honorific that made her sound like she was my sister. I did like that she felt she could be familiar enough with me to use the -kun honorific.

"Oh, I'm nor allowed to date….." Mikuru's voice trailed off for a second, and then she said "I mean, It will probably be a while before I find a boy that I would want to date. I would like to see this park though." Her eyes looked more cheerful as she said that last sentence.

"Okay, meet me after all your class are done today, and we'll go together" I smiled as I said this.

* * *

I was coming out of the Tea Ceremony Club room when I felt someone rush past me. It was some long-haired girl with a ponytail and a colored hair band. She had a pretty expensive Nikon camera in her hands and she was almost randomly taking pictures with it. She had this aura of being extremely energetic, and yet…there was also a fire in her eyes like she was searching for something and just wasn't finding it. Her shoes indicated her status as a first-year student, and her manner suggested that she had just joined the Photography Club. I wondered just how long this girl would stay in that club though. I thought of telling this girl that she wears a ponytail really well, but thought better of it. This would be my first encounter with a girl who would soon be notorious around the campus. She would briefly join every club around and every single athletic team begged her to join their team. I had no doubt we'd be great teammates on the softball team if she had ever joined. Much later I would learn her name was Haruhi Suzumiya.

It was not two minutes later that I had met up with Mikuru. "I am here at 3:49 like we had agreed, Haruka-kun" She said with a smile. She really could warm the coldest heart with the way she moved her lips. This was also where I made note for Mikuru's first eccentricity; she was uncannily accurate about showing up at the precise minute she said she would, and she also was never off telling how much time had passed by more than ten seconds. She would have made a great Olympic timekeeper.

"So it is, Mikuru-kun." I said feeling as light as a cloud. "Say, do you haves any clubs in my mind that you'd want to join, _nyoro_?"

"Maybe the Calligraphy club. I've been told I have great penmanship and want to improve it".

I suppose there were duller clubs to join, but if it was going to make her love letters look more special, then that would have been a good investment of her time. "Sounds good."

As we walked down the large hill towards the trains, we made the usual small talk. No check that, I made the usual small talk and Mikuru looked like she had no idea what I was talking about half the time. I was surprised that a girl with her look hadn't heard anybody mention _Shuffle! _or _AIR _before. She had no idea who Aya-chan or Yuko Goto or Minori Chihara was. She actually looked really confused when I started asking her what her opinion on Eva was. Really, what did this girl watch: _Pokemon_? At least she didn't read that Twilight garbage that a quarter of the school goes gaga over. Bella was such a stupid Mary Sue with broody vampire who was all but gay and a hot werewolf guy both fighting over her. We were soon on the train for a short trip to the café and the park that was nearby.

"There's the café across the street" I pointed as we stood in a gazebo like structure. I thought about going into the Café Dream with Mikuru and then decided against it. I then pointed in a different direction "Down there is a wonderful park. Let me show you where my favorite bench is". We walked down towards the park and marveled on how wonderful the day was. Not a cloud in the sky and the temperture was just right. This was the beginning of a wonderful series of days with Mikuru. She was unburdened then. This was before Kyon entered both of our lives

Chapter End

* * *

Omake: The Misfortunes of Mary Sue Asahina.

Sono Asahina went looking after school for Haruhi. She was finally going to take her rightful place as the right Asahina sister to hang out with the legendary Suzumiya-san and her Kyon. She then bumped into Ryoko Asakura.

"Hi Asakura-san. It's Sono-chan"

"Oh Hi, who are you again?"

"I'm Haruhi's best friend from Middle School. I'm Sono Asahina: time traveller"

"Haruhi had no friends in middle school. I hate liars" Asakura then knocks out Sono by hitting her with the dull part of her ever-present knife. Yuki would know what to do with this pest.

End Omake.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. I hope the little Omake there is appreciated. The first name for Tsuruya was borrowed from Durandall's great Kyon: Big Damn Hero which is a great fic.


	2. Chapter 2: Nyoron, no humongous mechas

A/N: I am thankful to Nagaru Tanigawa for creating the characters whom I am using in my own sandbox via fan fiction.

Just an FYI, Sono Asahina and other Mary Sues don't exist in this story only in Omakes that follow each chapter. Please send reviews of this story though. I like knowing what my readers are thinking.

_Chapter 2: __Nyoro~n, no humongous mechas._

"You seem to be taking your training more seriously this week" I heard after a few hours of sparring with my martial arts _sensei_ and my family's very loyal retainer, Sono Mori whom I always addressed as Mori-san. Outside my family, she knew me the longest of anyone since her family has served mine at least as far back as when I was an infant and she was somewhat like a big sister since she was only about ten years older than me. She was very cognoscente of my moods and I could not get anything past her.

"Yes, I haves found a great new friend at school. She mights need me to defend her someday." I let out a laugh signifying my joy at life. I knew I was a very fortunate girl and I had very little right to be angsty about my problems when so many others have it worse off.

"If your dedication always matched your spirit, you would make a formidable opponent, Haruka-chan. Do you wish to tell me more about your new friend?" Mori-san had said.

"Her name is Mikuru Asahina. She moved here not long ago, and so I've been showing her some of my favorite spots in Nishinomiya. She is one of the cutest girls I have ever seen, so she wouldn't have any trouble attracting the guys, but she seems like she would have no clue hows to handle thems." I had said.

"And I take it she is just another charitable case for you like that Computer Club President." She said.

"That's rights, I plan on inviting her over here soon enough. She really likes my company too." I said,

"Oh, I am so happy for you, Haruka-chan. Perhaps you can introduce us if I am around." Mori-san said.

"I would be glad to do so, Mori-san" I smiled as I said this.

"Thank you, Haruka-chan. Tomorrow, we'll work on something different than we have been doing. Please try not to overdo it with the smoked cheese until then, it will be quite strenuous tomorrow." She said with a mysterious smile on her face. It almost looked like she was planning on something mischievous for us to get into. I made a mental note to save an extra round of yummy smoked cheese until after whatever Mori has planned for us. We then did the traditional bows to signify the end of training for the day.

"I will do my best." I said. And I meant every word of it, since I never wanted to disappoint her.

* * *

The next day, I spent time at school doing what I normally did, which was studying mega hard and talking to Mikuru, whom I had just known for a week now. It was on the third or fourth day after we had met that I had noticed her second idiosyncrasy; she _literally _couldn't harm a fly. When we were sitting down at a bench at one of the other parks in the city, there was an irritating fly that kept buzzing around her head. Her expression told me she was extremely uncomfortable, and this went on for a few more minutes before I finally killed it myself. She then looked relieved but yet there was also something else there too. It was a look of apology as if I had thought of her as a burden.

"Mikuru-chan…what's wrong" I asked her at that moment.

Her face brightened suddenly. "You really think of me as your friend, don't you?" She said.

"Yes, I do. You must have had a lot of friends back in Okinawa, right?" I had said, and then she blushed. Had I accidentally said something I shouldn't have?

"Actually, I…..you see…" She looked like she was struggling with herself to say the right thing. "I haven't had many friends, really. I was very nervous if I would get along with the people here, and now I feel much better about it since I have you as a friend, Tsuruya-san."

"You don't have to be that formal with me. On your first day, you weren't and I really liked that. Please just calls me Haruka or Haruka-chan if you must use an honorific." She gave me a smile that would have made one of those guys in England with the funny hats…the beefeaters maybe they were called, it would have made them grin. "I am megas glad to have you as my friend too, Mikuru-chan." Then we hugged each other for the first time.

I brought out of my reverie when the teacher had asked me some question about whether the sine or cosine function was the correct one to apply to the problem written on the board. I glanced at the board for a moment and said that you'd use the cosine for that one. "Tsuruya-san is correct." The teacher moved on with more talking and occasionally called on others. As for me, there was meeting Mikuru after school to look forward to, as well as whatever Mori was going to have me do later.

* * *

Later on when school let out, I found myself wandering close to the Literary Club room. I remembered hearing how the club's members had all graduated last year, so the club was probably going to be disbanded. I was just going to walk on by it while waiting for Mikuru to finish her Calligraphy Club activities when I noticed that the light was on. I opened the door, and to my surprise, there was a skinny, lavender haired girl with a nice looking bob cut and glasses just sitting and reading. She had to be a first year, and she was in this room all alone? I wasn't going to pry but I hoped this girl wasn't lonely. "So, are you enjoying that book?" I asked the girl with the glasses.

"Main character seems too perfect". was her reply. I saw that she was in fact reading Twilight.

"Yeah, I think so too. And it's silly to think vampires sparkle" I said.

"Oh, are they not supposed to be luminescent in sunlight? I should research this matter more then." I noticed she actually never looked at me when she was talking. She was still staring at her book. I couldn't help but laugh at her comment though.

"Sorry, I just thought what you said was so cute. If I am disturbing you, I'll just be on my way….Umm.."

"Yuki Nagato" That was all she said. She also talked with an even rhythm every time she talked, and she sounded pretty flat in how she said things.

"You might want to try some Anne Rice next, Nagato-san. You might enjoy that more than Meyer-sama's works. Oh, I almost forgot, my name's Haruka Tsuruya. I guess I'll see you around then." I waved goodbye to her. She certainly was an odd girl, and maybe this was why she picked a defunct club to be a part of?

I then walked over to where I would meet up with Mikuru. There was a lot that I still didn't know about her, but I knew I would find out more about her as we knew each other better.

* * *

We walked towards her house, and I really wanted to ask her a question.

"Mikuru-chan, do you have any brothers or sisters? You never talk about your family, really." I said.

"Oh, I guess I don't. There's just me and my dad now. I had an older brother but I haven't seen him for a few years. You see, him and my dad had a falling out and I also had some rather terrible arguments with him. I do miss him sometimes" She said it in a way that almost made me think her brother had died. I felt really badly about bringing that up.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. I wouldn't know what would happen if I had a brother and I never saw him." You see, I was an only child and I could never fully relate to having a brother or sister around to play with or argue with. "So how was the calligraphy club?"

"Good. They're really friendly and it feels so peaceful. You should stop by, Haruka-chan."

"Maybe I will. Say, you've read Twilight right?" I asked her.

"What's Twilight?" She said, looking really confused.

"Oh nothing really. It's a dumb book with a vampire with control issues and a high school girl who is gorgeous but complains a lot."

"Oh I see." She said, looking like she wanted to ask me something.

"You do know what a vampire is, right," I asked her.

"Um…..he's the guy who calls strikes and balls in baseball?" She said in an uncertain tone.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, Mikuru-chan, you are adorable sometimes"

It was sometime later when I came back home after saying my goodbyes to Mikuru. I made my way to the den where I suspected Mori-san was waiting for me. Lo and behold, as soon as I got there, she suddenly walked in behind me.

"You came back just in time, Haruka-chan." She said, as if she were relieved to see me. "I would like you to come with me so that we can work out together at a local gym. Afterwards, I want to show you something that might help you out a jam someday. I also should stress that you should bring a towel."

Mori always did have some strange surprises for me, and what she showed me that night has stayed with me, and has helped me out of many sticky situations. I should also add that I also learned a valuable lesson about towels that night. And no, I was not making any innuendos or double entendres.

Chapter End.

* * *

Omake: The Haruhi Cast Reacts to Tokyo Bill.

"Hi, this is Haruhi Suzumiya, divine leader of the SOS-dan. I'm speaking to you tonight because I recently heard about a new Tokyo Youth Ordinance that is poorly written, and attacks freedom of speech. Now I am a tough Chief but I always respect my underlings free will."

"No, you don't, Haruhi." Kyon said.

"I only have you do menial work and pay for most of our activities, baka. I don't tell you that you can't read a certain manga or that you can't watch yaoi because it offends me."

"You like yaoi, so of course you wouldn't mind."

"Kyon, that's so not the point. If this becomes law, I will be forced to stop having Mikuru as our mascot character because those great people who make my manga and anime series possible might be arrested and that is just wrong. I'm not hurting anyone. I mean Mikuru loves dressing up"

"Suzumiya-san is right. I just make those protesty noises for everyone's benefit. It would make people feel dirty if I showed that I enjoy it. I don't think the government needs to protect me from Haruhi. You do that well enough, Kyon-kun. " Mikuru said with her wink after her last sentence.

"Censorship bad. The Entity is concerned about its effect on Japanese culture and how our fans from around the world will be able to see our show." Yuki said.

"I might be arrested if I make a shonen-ai doujin of me and Kyon. That is not the sign of a free society" Itsuki said.

"Haru-nyan and the others are right. We anime characters need to speak up for ourselves and our fans should too. The shows you speak up for most likely will include the ones you care for. For more information, check Anime News Network and look for Tokyo Youth Ordinance Bill. Now, since I'm the honorary member here….have some of my finest smoked cheeses, everybody"


	3. Chapter 3: Adventure nyoro desu

A/N: Nagaru Tanigawa created these characters and the long awaited "volume 10" will be released in Japan in May 2011. All rights revert back to Tanigawa-sempai. Also if you live in Japan or anywhere in Asia actually and don't need English subtitles, Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya is now available on DVD(Region 2 I think) and Blue Ray. Omake in this chapter deals with Disappearance, so please enjoy.

Also the first name Haruka was inspired by Durandall's Kyon: Big Dan Hero, and I am trying as much as possible to keep this Haruka distinct from that Haruka.

Chapter 3: _Adventure nyoro desu_

My lungs felt like they were burning, sweat drenched my body like a pedestrian soaked with water from a far away monsoon. My arms felt like they were going to give way and I was going to fall. I thought of Mikuru and how she would have waited me to press on, and so I did, making the last effort I needed to reach to the top of the rock wall. The safety harness was still snug against my body and I took a breather because I really needed one. Now I knew why Mori didn't want me to eat the smoked cheese and I was glad that I had listened to her. She had already reached the top a few minutes before me, and she kept pushing me to keep up. My long hair was tied back so it wouldn't be as much an obstacle and my legs were close to feeling like jelly. After a few more minutes, I looked over at Mori.

"Meet you at the bottom, _nyoro_?"

"Yes. Not bad for your first time on the wall, Haruka-chan" Mori-san had said. Then both of us rappelled down the wall, and she was doing it as a much more brisk pace than I. I wasn't sure how much more my legs would be able to take. After another three minutes or so, I had made it to the floor and I felt like I really needed to sit down and put an ice pack between my legs.

"Was your first time like this, Mori-san?" I said while taking more breaths than I usually do.

"No. I was still trying to quit smoking and I thought my lungs were going to explode. I took twice as long as you did and twice as long as you to get back down. You'll do better next time, I know it," she said to me.

"I don't know ifs I am going to feel like eating any cheese tonight" I said.

"Yeah, that can happen" she said. Mori then made an improvised ice pack from a towel and said something that I know she picked up from Douglas Adams "Never underestimate the usefulness of a towel. It has many uses and try to remember to bring it with you on long journeys along with sunscreen."

Strangely enough, she gave me great advice. Mori could always surprise you with what she knew, and in time, I would learn that there was a lot to her that I did not know.

* * *

April was ending and it was the last day of school before the Golden Week holidays, and the changes that started to happen a few weeks after that, I wouldn't have been prepared for. Even though it would have meant more time with Mikuru, I still refused to join the Calligraphy Club. Her style had improved, there was no doubt about that, I just had spent too much of my own childhood learning that archaic art and I suppose I was like those children who were forced to take piano lessons and wound up hating the piano. I did resolve to tell her that at some point, but I wouldn't tell her in a situation that would detract from her enjoyment of practicing it. Yes, I would also tell her how it was when I was growing up, and being taught many of the traditions of the Tsuruya clan. The art of the layered kimono, the tea ceremonies that I learned by rote and would have to use in my adult life, and our family tradition of gardening. Mikuru had no idea just how much our family symbol of the crane meant to us, but this too I would tell her.

I thought back to earlier in the week, when I first got a hint as to the third idiosyncrasy of my friend. We were passing by one of the local shopping districts, and she had passed by a dress in the window. She marveled at the cross-stitching and said that she had wished she could sew like that. It was later on that I learned that Mikuru is quite modest and she was a really good cook and she could sew a lot better than me, but it was still one of her fondest wishes to be better at cooking and sewing. I knew that whomever married her would be a lucky guy. This thought also made me a little sad, because it would be then that I would have to let her go.

My mind focused back on my physics class. I knew I had to wrap my mind around Doppler shifting, and how this was how we knew which celestial bodies were moving away from us and which ones were moving closer. I knew there was only one celestial body that was on my mind, and she was also intently studying. Then for some reason, the legend of Tanabata came into my mind but then I quick dismissed it from my mind. We were only friends, after all. I would have had to see when summer came around if she had plans during that festival time.

School had let out, and I walked aside of my friend. It would be another week before she and I saw each other in school, and I decided that I really wanted her to spend some time with me during these holidays. She was really happy about how her calligraphy was coming along too.

"Mikuru-chan, got anything special happening with you during Golden Week?" I asked

"No. I was hoping to see if I could use the time to improve my sewing." she said

"Do you thinks we can do some sewing together then? It wouldn't be any trouble getting fabric and we have plenty of other supplies at my family's house" I said.

"Oh. I've never seen where you live, Haruka-chan. I'd love to come over." she said.

"Great, then I cans show you around. I can get anything you'd need by tonight, but you can come over anytime you like though."

"I'd like to see the library tomorrow. Why don't we met by the usual place and then we can go there, and then we go over to your place?" she said.

"Yeah, let's do that. Maybe afterwards, I can make you some of my best Darjeeling tea."

"Darjeeling tea? I've never had that before, but I'd love to share some" She smiled as she said it.

"You'll love it. I can even show you how to pick out the best tea leaves and which teas to serve with certain occasions. You'd be surprised to learn how much my family taught me about tea" I said with a light laugh. "One never knows when you have to do a Tea Ceremony"

* * *

That night, I was giving my offerings to the _kami _that have watched over my clan for the last millennium and even before then. I felt the wind blow through my long hair as I was doing maintenance in our family shrine. This was where I felt most at peace when I wasn't with Mikuru, and cleaning helped clear my mind of the various pressures that I had to face as a teenaged girl. I also faced decisions that most others don't. I was the heiress to the House of the Cranes, which was the translation of my clan's name into English. Due to my family's high position in Japanese society, I was expected to be the quintessence of Japanese womanhood, and so I was instructed at a young age in the arts of calligraphy(which I hated), tea ceremonies(which I felt honored to have this knowledge imparted onto me), flower arraigning, and I was expected to follow in the footsteps of some of my aunts and uncles and be instructed in how to serve as a _miko_. Of course, I wanted to just have fun like a normal girl. I wanted to do crazy things during the Obon Festival in August, I wanted to be in a bad student film, and I wanted to try and play an actual game of baseball. My uncles were quite surprised that I was more interested in the Red Sox and the Yankees than some dumb calligraphy for some sort of Zen ceremony. Yes, they also liked that Dice-K as the Americans call him was my favorite pitcher, although Tim Wakefield and his rare art of throwing a knuckleball had a lot of appeal too.

"You are looking more like your mother everyday, Haruka." My father said as he walked into the family shrine.

"I don't think I could ever be like her though, Father." I said, although I have to admit that her _miko_ apprentice clothes did fit very nicely.

"I suppose you inherited your mother's eyes and her appearance, but you inherited my appetite and my thirst for adventure." he said. "From what Mori-chan tells me, your mother would have been proud to have a daughter that you have turned out to be."

He always knew how to say the right words. "I think she would be mortified by my lack of sewing skills. I am going to see if a friend can help me get better at it." I said.

"I'm sure you'll get better with practice. I also hear that you've taken very well to what Mori-chan has been teaching you including that neat little parlor trick she taught you."

I blushed "I won't use it to get into your study, don't worry about that."

"I'm sure you'll only use it for emergencies and not for mischief. Then again, I was the one who taught her that particular skill." He said.

"Mori-san never mentioned that," I said with surprise in my voice.

"There's a lot that she hasn't told you yet, but you'll find out some of it in time. I think you're getting to the level of maturity where you can be told about the secret side of our family's affairs." He said.

I heard another set of footsteps and then both of us saw Mori approaching. "I have the fabric that you requested for yourself and Asahina-san to work with tomorrow. I never thought I would see you take up sewing again, but maybe you just needed the right catalyst to do so." she said.

"That's an interesting analogy. Father, you don't mind if I use some of that special Darjeeling tomorrow _nyoro_?"

"She must be pretty special if you're asking me that." He said, and then he chuckled. "I will allow you too on one condition, _desu"_

"Name it." I said.

"Mori-chan and I get to meet young Asahina-san. We also want to be able to make guests feel welcome here as our family home can be intimidating."

Eventually, I found out that they had another reason why they wanted to talk to her. The Agency , which I learned about for the first time in May, didn't know what to make of her and they wanted to keep a close eye on her.

Chapter End

* * *

Omake: The SOS Brigade celebrates Disappearance's Blue Ray and DVD Release.

"Kyon, my DVD and Blue-Ray is selling great in Japan. 77,000 copies of my Limited Edition Blue Ray for the first three days. I am so proud of the first theatrical movie based on me." Haruhi said.

"I liked how they did the Mikuru Punch….and at least I'm not the only one wearing an embarrassing costume" Mikuru said.

"Don't remind me" Kyon said "Your Santa costume was animated very well, Asahina-san"

"Hey, I was the one who bought it." Haruhi said. "I wish they had more of me in the movie though."

"It's called the Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya for a reason." Kyon said.

"Correct. Suzumiya-san barely has a half hour of screen time. I liked being the star for a change." Yuki said.

"I loved the part where Kyon is stabbed. Kyon needs to be stabbed more often" Ryoko said. The SOS Bridage slowly backs away from her. "You know that every good story needs a Yandere right?"

"I was nice to see me as heterosexual for once." Itsuki said "But they can't handle the love between me an Kyon." Kyon backs further away.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing more completely fictional stories of Kyon and Yuki as a couple. " Haruhi makes a disgusted face. "Kyon of course belongs to me."

"Um actually…didn't you decide it would be better if we had a harem show?"

All of the girls even Ryoko pelt Kyon with pillows and everyone says in unison "NO!"

End Omake

A/N: Please keep those reviews coming and I actually bought and read Boredom. I will try to fix that minor plot hole that was pointed out.


	4. Chapter 4:Of Cranes and Celestial Bodies

Disclaimer: The Haruhi Suzumiya novels, anime and manga belong to Nagaru Tanigawa and all the characters wherein are his. I am just a writer who loves these characters, I claim no rights on the characters.

A/N: Shout out to Drake Nolsa for his reviews. Read his Fraternal Twins stories, they are hilarious. Also, the idea to have Haruka as Tsuruya's given name is Durandall's and I highly recommend Kyon: Big Damn Hero, and Later.

Chapter 4: Of Cranes and Celestial Bodies.

Orihime was always a beautiful sight and since it was the end of April, I had to look for it in the morning through my telescope. In my studies, we call it Vega and it is one of the brightest stars in the sky. It is also one of the closer stars, at a distance of about 25 light years. In another eleven millennia or so, it will become this planet's North Star as it was during the last Ice Age. Yes, even the stars that have guided sailors for thousands of years are slowly moving. Of course the current North Star, Polaris, is a very interesting celestial body in its own right. It is of course a Cepheid variable star, and since it is the closest of this type of star, it is heavily studied. Some time I thought to myself that morning, I would have to explain my interest in astronomy and astrophysics to Mikuru.

I was going to be busy on that day. I made plans to meet up with Mikuru, show her the library in Nishinomiya, and then we'd come back to my house for her to see where I live and then we'd work on a sewing project together. I somehow knew that she was much better at sewing than me, and this would give her an opportunity to show me how to do something. I thought she might appreciate the role reversal. Looking back on it, Mori and my father were probably very glad that I was taking an interest in the more traditional female skills. They knew that I had no passion for calligraphy after all, and my interest in the hard sciences, motorcycles and various Otaku pursuits sometimes wonder if I was more like their young man than a young woman. I did not have the cheek to remind them that I was named after a Sailor Moon character that also was a hardcore biker among other things. I was so sure that they would be shocked by what I had planned to acquire once I turned eighteen: a Kawasaki Ninja or a Honda Golden Wing. That isn't to say that I also didn't feel the pull of one of my family's more traditional occupations.

* * *

She was as beautiful as she always had been, and yet I never stopped being surprised at how much I felt a certain pull towards Mikuru. It wasn't gravity since she didn't have anything close to the mass required to pull an object into her orbit, but yet I wanted to be. Then we walked from the peaceful park where the cherry trees were in bloom towards where the library was. Yes, seeing the sakura trees blooming gave me the "warm fuzzies". It was almost as good as smoked cheese, actually. It also seemed this was a welcome sight for Mikuru.

"It's wonderful isn't it? I mean those trees. I remember Sena and I used to…." Mikuru stopped as if she thought that she shouldn't be sharing this memory with me. "My brother and I used to admire how the sakura petals would move through the air, like an old fashioned waltz or something. It also reminded us at how fast life moves, and we didn't want to believe that anything would ever come between us, but then…Classified Information….Oh, did I just say that again." She blushed, and she also said that phrase from time to time and I could never understand why. At least, I didn't understand until some time later when I learned the truth about her. Luckily for her that February when Kyon had her "twin sister" stay with me was after I had some understanding of her situation. But that was quite some time from that late day in April.

"Yes, it can gives you the warm and fuzzy feelings that stay with you. I suppose it can also bring feelings of melancholy to some. Luckily, I am _megas genki, nyoro. "_

"Haruka-chan, does _nyoro_ mean anything?" She asked me.

"No, it's just one of those things that I just say. My father has a similar verbal tic actually. He doesn't have the lisp but he often says _desu_ like some anime characters do for no reason. Of course, he can tell when I'm having a bad day when I say "_nyoron" _or "_nyoderon". _I say those when I'm sad or scared. Which thankfully, isn't often" I laughed. She then smiled, as if this was quite a relief to hear that I had certain quirks she didn't know about.

"It sounds like you have a good relationship with him," she said.

"Yes, I do. However, since we're one of the more traditional families, he takes stock in certain archaic notions that he really shouldn't. I mean, there is for instance this silly little prophecy about cranes and dogs that is totally ridiculous." I laughed heartily at that.

Her interest was piqued. "Cranes and dogs? I think I've got to hear this one." She said with a look that almost looked like mischief.

"Oh, when my father was looking over some antique scrolls, he found some three hundred year old so-called prophecy that said something like when the distant crane and the dog who thrice jumps through time cross paths, they must be betrothed to set the future free. There's other weird documents just like that one too. It's all a bunch of nonsense if you ask me. I mean, it's third-rate Nostradamus, isn't it? "

She looked sympathetically towards me. "Yeah, I don't take stock in ancient prophecies either. They are often wrong." She laughed and then said "And who ever heard of a time traveling dog? It sounds like a mix of a bad kids movie and a sci-fi parody".

I smiled and said "Indeed," I also bend my hands like Teal'c on _Stargate: SG1 _but I knew she wouldn't get the reference. We were almost at the library at this point. I was thinking that it wouldn't take long to introduce the library and its features to her, and I was right for the most part.

* * *

When we had finished with the library, there was a Lincoln Town Car waiting nearby and I recognized the driver. He was a older gentleman with gray hair and a very proper gray mustache. He then addressed us.

"Good afternoon, Tsuruya-san. I was just passing by when I noticed that you and your friend coming out of the library. Since I was in the area and have nothing else to do right now, how about I give you and your friend a lift back to your mansion?" Just passing by? That was a crock. I knew who sent him and I knew he would follow us all the way home if I refused his offer.

"Thank you, Arakawa-san. You don't have to go through the trouble, really," I said.

"I insist. Besides, I can see if a certain charming young woman has dropped by too." He said with a smile that Anthony Hopkins would envy. Mikuru looked a little confused.

"How fortunate for us to meet here then, Arakawa-san," Mikuru said, believing his "just dropping in" yarn.

"Yes, it is."

"I will be sure to let Mori-san that you wish to see her yet again. Tell me though….are you two going to try skydiving together again?"

He smiled again, like a cat that just ate the canary. "It's scary how much you know about us." Mikuru looked at me with a confused face.

"I'll explain everything later. I have a few charming acquaintances. Don't worry about them, they're mostly harmless. " We then went into the back of the Town Car and Arakawa drove us back to my home. I had an inkling that Mikuru has never seen a mansion like ours. Her eyes went wide with surprise as the car pulled up to the driveway. Arakawa parked the vehicle, and then a minute later opened the door for Mikuru and myself like a true gentleman. "Thank you, Arakawa-san. We really could have walked, so I hope this wasn't too much trouble for you." Of course, I suspected he had an ulterior motive, and it had to do with the Agency that my father supported. One of these days, I would be told just what this Agency does, but I knew it had nothing to do with real estate, the martial arts or the local shrines.

"No trouble at all, Tsuruya-san. I was just dropping by the area, and I happen to be a part-time taxi driver." He did have a warm smile, even though he was lying through his teeth. I knew he was doing this for Mikuru's benefit since I knew much better. We walked a little to the main entrance, and I opened the door and then Mikuru and Arakawa followed me in. The interior was very much that of a traditional Japanese home with the _genkan_, where we removed our shoes and put on the indoor footwear. There were the traditional partitions that acted like sliding glass doors, only they were wooden. There were some Western influences to my home as well though. We had distinct rooms, and western-style bathrooms and my father had a room that was specifically used as his study. I walked into what was essentially our foyer. It was only another fifteen seconds before Mori walked out from another one of our rooms.

She had a thoughtful look on her face as she briefly looked over at Mikuru, but then she looked at Arakawa and her face lit up. "Oh nice of you to drop by, Arakawa-san. I guess you just happened to be at the library, and came back here as I just happened to be leaving. I thought of calling a taxi actually. I have to go to meeting at Tsuruya Condo Complex 8 and I remembered that my motorcycle is under repair. So do you happen to have the time to give me a lift, Arakawa-san?"

"I just happen to have a few hours of free time, Mori-san. It would be no problem to transport you to that meeting that you happen to have to go to." Arakawa said.

"Isn't that just a great coincidence." Mori said, with her own grin. She then turned to Mikuru. "You must be Asahina-san. " She shook Mikuru's hand. "I am Mori, one of her father's closest friends. I hope you feel welcome here, and I would like the opportunity to have a chat with you later. Please enjoy yourselves."

Mikuru seemed a bit intimidated by Mori-san, but then she said "Thank you, Mori-san. I will do my best" Then Mori and Arakawa walked out to put on their regular footwear, and both waved back to me. I then understood why Arakawa drove us back. Mori must have had some situation pop up with the Agency and she wanted Arakawa to come with her. And I was correct in my hunch, because events were already happening, and this made transferring one of the Agency's own into my school necessary.

Chapter End

* * *

Omake: Ryoko's That's Not Possible Episode 2.72.

The _chibi_ Ryoko said down in her smaller chair, and looked at the audience and the cameras. She knew she had to do interviews and answer various questions now that Disappearence was out on Blue-Ray in Japan and finally the second half of Haruhi-chan and Nyoron Churuya-san were available from the Bandai Store in North America. She also knew that March 22's release of the first half of the _chibi _web series to Right Stuf and the Anime Corner Store meant that she had to do a lot of promotional work.

She then looked at the first questioner, who had chestnut brown hair and was slightly obese. She surpressed a groan. It was Mikuru's awful twin sister, Sonoh

"Miss Ashakura, do you have a sister named Ami?" She asked.

Ryoko sighed. Ever since somebody wrote a dumb story about Mikuru's sister, she was haunted by this question. She almost bit her tongue.

"That's not possible! I'm an interface for the Integrated Data Sentient Entity, and I was created to communicate with humans like you. I do not need a sister." Ryoko said.

Then Churuya stepped up to the podum and asked "Hows do they makes smoked cheeses, _nyoro_?"

Ryoko then said "Why don't you ask Kyon? You live with him, so you already steal his attention from me. " She then said to the camera "I love you, Kyon" She then holds up a piece of paper "I forgive you for the restraining order."

Churuya then said "_Nyoron_"

Omake End


	5. Chapter 5: Cranes Can't Sew, Right?

Disclaimer: Nagaru Tanigawa created the characters I will be using, and I only have added a few background OCs to flesh out backstories and such.

A/N: Sorry about my stories not being updated. I had a job that took up a lot of time. Writer's block also had me in a corner for a while. Also, my thoughts and sympathies go out to the people of Japan after the devastating earthquake and tsunami of March 11, 2011. (Wrote this back in April or so).

Chapter 5: Cranes Can't Sew, Right?

After Mori and Arakawa departed to take care of the business they wanted to attend to, Mikuru and me commenced the second part of that day's planned activities. It had been four long years since I had attempted to pick up needle and thread. Father had wanted me to continue trying to learn the type of craft that be useful for me later when I would acquire a husband, but the harder I tried the worse I did. Of course, Mother had always been better at helping me learn these things. The very last time Father had tried to get me to continue learning how to sew was nearly a year after that terrible day where we saw my mother for the very last time.

Some memories were just too painful to revisit, and so I just sighed and Mikuru said nothing, but I was certain she wondered what as on my mind. I knew that I would eventually tell her all about it, but I did not want the day to be overshadowed by it. "It's been ages since I've tried somethings like this, but we've gots more than enough cotton to work with thanks to Mori-san, and the pattern seems to be suited towards a novice like me. Hopefully it's easier than smoked cheeses, _nyoro._" Cheese of all kinds made me smile from the smoked variety to Rick Astley and of course, the Air Supply variety of music. I am sometimes astonished by what Westerners like. Twilight would be an example of that, as well as for some reason Americans love _M.D Geist_. I suppose certain Japanese tastes would also baffle them too. _Dance in the Vampire Bund_ would certainly confuse them with its lolicon(Lolita complex) pandering mixed in with the vampire story.

Finally, I started to separate the tools from my long-unused sewing kit. The tape measure was the kind that you could wear around your neck if you had wanted, and that was what I handled first. Then I got out the seam gauge just in case, Next was the dressmaker's shears and the trimming scissors which were kept in storage so they wouldn't rust. It also seemed like Mori-san had sharpened them very recently. The fabric markers then came out, and Mikuru also was bringing out the assorted stuff from her sewing kit. Then in rapid succession, I brought out the pins, the pincushion, various needles of which some were hand needles and some were for a sewing machine, and a few thimbles. I also noticed that Mori must have bought a new seam ripper for the kit. I smiled to myself, as I should have figured that she would think of everything.

"It looks like you used to sew, Haruka-chan". Mikuru said.

"Yes, I dids." I said. Mother was a great teacher to have, and I always had been able to nimbly maneuver the needle and thread under her watch, but then I had lost the ability to.

Her eyes moved to a pillow that had been used for some time now. "Did you sew that?" She asked me.

I went to look it over. It was one of the last things that Mother and I had done together. "Five years ago. I don't know if I could match what I had done with this. It seems more like my mother's handiwork than mine." Which was basically true, even though I, and I alone, had sewn it.

She seemed puzzled at the mention of my mother. I could see that she wanted to ask, but she didn't know how.

"My mother died about a month after that was sewn. No, it wasn't sickness or disease that took her. It was an automobile accident." I don't know if she noticed how I wavered on the word accident or not. There was almost nothing accidental in what happens with the Tsuruyas, and as I would discover, this included myself and Mikuru. "Since then, it has just been my father and me. Mori-san has done what she can to be a motherly figure to me, and I appreciate what she has done for me through all the trying times in my lifes. There are things that I am sure that she wants to tell me about, not the least of which have to do with my grand-grandfather and some super secret organization that he started. "

Mikuru's eyes widened a bit, but then she relaxed. "I see. Sounds like it will be a lot of responsibility when you graduate from high school."

I nodded. "Yes. My father and Mori-san had wanted me to attend Kouyouen, but I knew that I wanted to try and have a normal few years before I became engaged in my family's affairs. I hope this is the start of a great year for us at North High, Mikuru-chan." I let my mouth open wide in a smile. Then I looked down in my fingers, and realized that I had been sewing while I had been talking to her.

Mikuru smiled and said "I knew you could do it."

Indeed, I regained my ability to sew that day. And it was all thanks to Mikuru who helped me understand what was getting in my way all those years. After this realization, we spent the next couple of hours sewing and generally enjoying each other's company. Then I showed her around the mansion a little bit, and we wound up near the Tsuruya family shrine. She was clearly taken by the beauty of the gardens that were outside too. As she walked more towards the shrine, I said "This is our shrine. You wouldn't believe the kind of company we get around New Years. There was this one year where the Prime Minister himself showed up and…" I stopped myself. "Actually, I was told to not repeat that particular story since it is sort of embarrassing. And I hates feeling like I'm bragging to you."

Mikuru simply said "I don't really know anything about politics anyway. It's just as well. So do you dress up as a…oh what are they called again….shrine maiden for those occasions?"

I couldn't help but inwardly smile at her. She was certainly a _moe _type. "Yes I do."

* * *

Later in the evening, the three of us meaning me, Mikuru and my father had supper. My father would occasionally give Mikuru a strange look, as if he didn't know what he should be saying to her. Mikuru also seemed more than a little intimidated by him. We also made the usual chit-chat about what one does with the time given during Golden Week, and how nice the weather is going to get soon. Then Mori had returned from whatever meeting she had gone too. She seemed like something had perturbed her, as if something was not going according to _keikkiku_…er plan.

Mikuru for some reason just looked more uncomfortable. Mori then looked in my direction, and her frown turned into a smile. "Haruka-chan, may I have a word with you?"

I looked over at Mikuru, who suddenly relaxed a little. "Sure, Mori-san." She then bid me to follow her out into one of the more private gardens on the estate. She looked to see that nobody was going to overhear us.

She looked at if she was unsure about something. Then her face gave away that she had finally made peace with a decision. "You remember my nephew, Itsuki Koizumi?" She asked gently.

Now that was a name that I half wanted to forget. "Of course I do. What's he done now?"

Mori had an amused look at her face. "Actually, he's improved himself over the last few years. But yes, he still watches that blasted _Doctor Who _stuff." She laughed. "Thankfully, he hasn't tried to build himself a TARDIS since that phonebox incident four years ago."

Oh yeah, that was actually one of his better moments. His trouble with keeping personal space on that other hand….yeah, I pity the girl that has to deal with that. Or guy for that matter. "I would imagine not, _nyoro_. I take it that I am going to see him again soon?"

She had that sly little smile that I have also seen him do on occasion. It had to be genetic. "Indeed you will. He's going to be transferring into North High and obviously he'll be a year below you. You wouldn't even need to interact with him actually. And it may be better for us if you let him acclimate to his new surroundings on his own. "

I could understand what she meant. "I take it that this is an Agency affair then?"

"Yes". She certainly didn't waste words.

"Then you have my word that I will not interfere, Mori-san. Anything else I should knows?" I said

"I don't trust Asahina-san. She is not a enemy but she does have her own agenda. Be careful with her, Haruka-chan."

I brushed my hair aside. "Mikuru-chan is my friend. And I sense no ulterior motives on her part. All the same, I will keep our secrets from her." I winked. "After all, that would be for her protection." And there was so much that I didn't know either. I had to deduce most of what I knew. Eventually, I would learn more and I would be told little by little what the big picture was.

"Yes, It would be. " She let her expression lighten. "You also would know if someone was deceiving us anyway. You would be a great asset to the Agency if the rules weren't set up as they were."

"Because of the truce." I added without thinking. "Yes, I remember what Grandfather thought me."

"From what I knew of him, you are certainly his granddaughter. " Her eyes briefly looked out towards the horizon. "Whatever decision you make at eighteen, we will respect it." She looked a little wistful. "I still remember when you were beginning middle school. You have grown up so fast." She paused for only a moment. "Even with the smoked cheese thing, and your other let's just say unladylike quirks, you still have managed to learn most of what I can teach you, and you know so much about us while we have tried to withhold so much from you. Your perceptive skills are a gift. Don't misuse it." I believe it was around then that she knew that two people who were very close to her would find themselves close to the force of nature that was Haruhi Suzumiya.

* * *

Omake: Ryoko's That Not Possible Episode 3

The miniature version of Ryoko Asakura was dreading the press conference that she was about to take questions for. Kyon had finally dropped the restraining order but the judge had forbidden her from writing any more Nyoron Churuya-san fan fiction where she and Kyon finally went on a date and Churuya moves out. Only the works of Mr. Wang and the Crack fanfic writers gave her a reason to go on.

The first questioner said "Kirino here from Siscon Monthly….What was your reaction when you found out that Mikuru Asahina had a younger brother….and one with issues?"

Oh yes, the latest volumes to that light novel series finally came out. At least, her normal self was in it again, but really, she never actually wanted to kill Kyon. That was Haruhi changing the facts around. She had really confessed her true feelings long ago in that classroom, but then Nagato got jealous and rewrote his memory of it. Even so, she forgive the interface that she saw as her younger sister. "I don't really care either way. I guess we can finally not worry about other Asahina siblings though." She quickly added. "I still don't have a sister and anybody who says I do will find that this Canadian isn't so friendly."

Yeah, she won't ever live down that she lives in Canada now, and only goes to Japan when she is needed. Then she waited for more inane questions. Why did the Haruhi-chan series make her have to do this press junkets?

End Omake.

Notes: Yes, the main story is slow to develop but it is that way for a reason. I also will try to explain why I have seemingly made choices contrary to canon, and Surprise actually did confirm a suspicion I had regarding Mikuru and her family.


	6. Chapter 6: Oh Hello, Itsukikun

Disclaimer: Nagaru Tanigawa created the characters that I am using here. I am merely trying my own interpretation of his work.

Author Notes: Surprise is a great novel, and I will incorporate things that were revealed from that into my story. I say in advance that there is nothing in canon that says that Koizumi and Mori are related. I am merely using that idea as a plot device. As for Mikuru, the revelation that she has a brother and who her brother is was actually along the lines of what I was developing so take Mikuru's reminiscences on her brother to be half-truths. As for Tsuruya's parents, I believe I am diverging from canon on this and I will work in an explanation of what she said in _Snow Mountain Syndrome. _That being said, spoilers for all the light novels including both parts of Surprise will be in the story. Oh, and before I forget, Tsuruya's given name is from Kyon: Big Damn Hero.

Chapter 6: Oh Hello, Itsuki-kun.

Golden Week continued on as I was letting two crucial bits of information sink in. One, the enigmatic entity that I only knew as "the Agency" regarded my best friend with suspicion. Granted, Mikuru didn't act like most girls and I could see why a ultra-secret society would find her to be a great candidate for an infiltrator, but Mikuru was a very genuine person. I couldn't recall her showing any dishonest qualities, and even now, I understand why she couldn't tell me the truth regarding her identity or her purpose. Two, Itsuki Koizumi was going to walk back into my life. I didn't know if he had changed in the year and a half since I had last seen him. One of his better qualities was his intelligence, which he demonstrated to me on multiple occasions. This was also balanced with his unusual passion for his beliefs which clearly showed that he was hot-blooded. One particular night stood out as an example of that, and it was the chief reason why I was so ambivalent about having him around me. It certainly didn't help that he had a habit of messing with people's heads as if that was his chief hobby, and then there was how he would get uncomfortably close to people, although that was also part of his mess with people's heads thing. To be fair, he did keep an appropriate distance from me. Mori probably ordered him not to pull any of his usual shenanigans on me. Then again, he could have decided that he wouldn't dare try that with me on his own.

After Mori and I had our talk, Mikuru stayed over. She looked even more uncomfortable than she had been at supper. I strongly suspected that my father and Mikuru had a talk while Mori and I were discussing her and then Itsuki. Since the little I knew of the Agency was that it had a mix of "specials" and ordinary operatives, and that Mori most definitely had a special power, this was something that had to be kept secret from civilians and of course the other secret factions that I had heard whispered about. I had no idea what a TFEI was, but I knew that that it was whispered with gritted teeth. Since Itsuki was much easier to read than Mori, my suspicions about Mori's abilities could be confirmed by careful questioning. I knew that if he tried to stonewall me completely, there was always that oath he made. Of course, I couldn't really do that kind of thing with Mikuru even if I had wanted to, since asking her would alert her to things that I didn't want to discuss with her, and since she seemed naïve and not the type to keep huge secrets, I wouldn't press her. Still, I knew there was something that was unusual about her, but I would wait for her to tell me since I valued our friendship more than my idle curiosity.

The next day, after a very restful sleep, I walked Mikuru home. She tried to protest, but I told her that it was no imposition. Besides, it was relaxing just walking side by side with an extremely cute girl like Mikuru who just had to most adorable little smile, and it was time away from the secret-keeping and the activities that I couldn't really share with Mikuru like wrestling bears. Thankfully, no one at my school even suspected that I did that. I would have never lived it down. She also invited me to join the Calligraphy Club, and on that day, I actually started to seriously consider that option. Of course, starting my own Mikuru fan club wouldn't be a totally terrible idea either. She probably would have been totally flustered at the idea if I had brought it up with her. I decided to mentally file that possibility for later in May to bring up to her. As we passed by one of the condo complexes that my family owned, we had a very odd encounter too. It involved a contest that I would never forget, and I doubt Mikuru has forgotten about it either.

* * *

I didn't end up returning home until dusk. At least I was able to prove something to that Class Representative girl with the blue hair. But more on that later. I was a little surprised that Itsuki was in the dining room when I got there. My father and Mori were seated as if waiting for Itsuki and myself to act out our parts in a private little play.

"It has been a while hasn't it, Haruka-ojousama." He said the honorific in a very insincere and almost biting manner. "From what I hear, you are keeping interesting company these days."

Yeah, I expected that he would try to tarnish Mikuru in my eyes. Like that had any chance of working. "I have always kept interesting company, Itsuki-kun. After all, I always seem to find some Agency flunkie following me around everywhere. Don't you think it's so cute how I have multiple stalkers? Of course, there is also that cute, _shotaro_ first year who also follows me around like a lost puppy. I feel bad for him though. His _ki_ tells me that he is smart, nice and harmless boy. Perhaps he may even introduce himself one of these days."

Itsuki had a bored look on his face. "Oh, you mean Kunikida? Getting quality intel on him and his wannabe lothario friend Taniguchi was one of the most boring exercises ever." He had a smug smile. "Taniguchi did manage to date a girl…for five minutes." Itsuki then laughed in a very derisive manner.

I couldn't help but feel amused at a thought of mine. "I wouldn't put past you and the rest of our Agency friends to conduct surveillance and background checks before you begin an operation inside an obscure prefectural high school." His eyes shift a little back and forth as I said that.

"Given your family's status in the entire Kansai region and beyond, you can see why we would be extra cautious. Not the mention the importance of the subject of our operation whose importance even trumps yours. " Mori had an uncomfortable look on her face.

Of course, he was not exaggerating, and I knew that the instance he said it. "As if you would think that I would take part in your little spy games, _nyoro._ No worries, I haves no plans of interfering with your operation."

He of course had to get in the last word and had to challenge me "I doubt you have what it takes to maintain a deep cover, so I would naturally avoid having your involved in our sophisticated and important espionage missions. And you have yet to appreciate the greatness of science fiction such as _Doctor Who."_

Yes, "John Smith" is such a distinctive protagonist name. One often wonders if the protagonist is as bland as the name in those cases. Yet, the fiction tends to take on cult status. As I pondered this, I excused myself from the room, and went to my secret spot in the garden. I often would go there, when I needed to clear my head or to just be alone. Everyone respected my privacy there, with one occasional exception of course.

A long time had passed before a familiar voice greeted me. "You think they bought it?"

I chuckled. "Of course, Itsuki. I do haves to uphold the _ojou_ image sometimes, and it helps to keep what we wish to keep secret. I still haven't forgotten what we had, nor our mutual understanding."

"And that's why you are my best friend, Haruka. You know when to discard the masks that we have to wear. Alternating from being a perpetual smiler to serious sourpuss is exhausting when neither are my actual personality."

"I imagine that your upcoming transfer into an Agency operation won't be easy on you. Fewer opportunities to be that witty troll that I know and love. So is the subject a boy or girl?"

"You are quite the troll yourself you know. When you're not the mysterious _ojousama_ or the nice _genki_ girl. But anyway, the subject is a first-year girl. You probably have heard of her: Haruhi Suzumiya"

For some reason, I wasn't surprised. "I can barely remember the principal's name, but I have heard her name bandied about. Usually in a manner that casts her in a harsh light."

"Yes, but I think you'd like her. She doesn't care what people think of her, she has done some amazingly bizarre things, and she's fiercely loyal to anyone she considers a friend."

I was surprised by Itsuki's words. "She must be something else if you are speaking of her in those terms. Yes, I can see why you'd want to be close to her. "

"What I didn't mention back there is that I believe that managing to get close to someone else will be a more difficult task. This other person is average at first glance, and there is nothing really special about him at all. And yet, we cannot explain how he's in the middle of our affairs. His name is a noble and auspicious one, that is our only clue. That and his relationship with a certain polarizing figure."

From the whispers of Mori, I had an inkling that he was talking about some girl named Sasaki. "You mean Sasaki".

Itsuki then looked like the cat who swallowed the canary. "What? You know about her?"

"Not really. Only that she's special to a degree and that caused a fracture within the Agency."

Itsuki looked relieved. "Those who defected were not really cut out for the Agency anyway. But overall, while Sasaki is interesting to us, she is less important in the grand scheme of things than the other factions that are in play or the _youkai_ that you have managed to help in your duties as Heir."

"So you have been keeping tabs on me, huh? I merely mediate disputes, nothing really too grand about that."

I was going to do more studying after our talk and so we only chatted for a little while longer. At least Itsuki understood some things about me that I found difficult to explain to anyone else. There remained much about me that I would eventually have to explain to Mikuru, but that time would come when it would come.

Omake: Kyon and Koizumi Outtakes from Disappearance.

A train passes by, and Kyon swore he heard Koizumi say "It makes me jealous" and his way of saying it was dark like tinted glass. They were both headed to the taxi that Haruhi had flagged down when….Koizumi sparkled like a Twilight vampire and said.

"It makes me jealous because…..I need my Vitamin K." Love bubbles surrounded Koizomi and Kyon was not amused.

"What?"

"Yes…I have only just met you, and you sound like a completely insane man talking about espers and John Smith, who as you know is the alias of the Time Lord himself, The Doctor, and….I love you, Kyousuke."

The director ran and covered the camera and yelled in a very loud voice "Cut! And where did those bishie sparkles and love bubbles come from? And what in the hell was that, Koizumi!"

Kyon facepalmed and said "I'm going to my trailer. I've lost my motivation for this scene. And it's far too early for the audience to know my character's real name is Kyousuke. Man, that Durandall had to spill the beans. Love that he has my character duel wielding beam sabers though."

End Omake.

Note: Nobody actually knows what Kyon's real name is except for Tanigawa himself. Kyousuke is just a speculated name for the character. Please review and let me know if you love or hate this story.


	7. Chapter 7: The Calm Before

Disclaimer: Nagaru Tanigawa created the characters, setting and general plot for the Haruhi Suzumiya series, and the anime is owned by Kadokawa and animated by Kyoto Animation. I own nothing, and just wish to use these characters in my own little sandbox.

Author Notes: This chapter takes place during _Melancholy I_ and Chapter 1 of the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya from pages 17-19 of the official English edition(Kyon noticing Haruhi's hair pattern and the results of that). Yes, this story has been going slowly, but things are going to pick really soon as we are getting closer to the start of the SOS Brigade. Tsuruya's given name Haruka is taken from Durandal's masterful Kyon: Big Damn Hero which recently had its 50th chapter(it's no longer updated on fan though). Please read and review so I know what my readers are enjoying and what you find weak about the story.

Chapter 7: The Calm before the Curtain Goes Up

As I walked to Nishinomiya North High for the first day of school after the end of the Golden Week holidays, I saw the signs of a lovely May just unfolding before all of us students. I knew that within that month, Itsuki Koizumi would transfer into the first year class, and that would advance some mission that the Agency had. Perhaps it would even take some of its attention away from myself and Mikuru. Looking up the big hill that had to be climbed to reach the school, I felt bad for any students that were out of shape. The daily climb had to be hard on their knees, and probably winded them as they finally reached their destination. I at least enjoyed the extra little exercise, although it was nothing compared to some of the training I had to go through in mastering martial arts.

Not long before our first class, Mikuru had caught up to where I was waiting for her. I guess she was still a little tired from the walk up that large hill. At least it seemed like the rest of Golden Week went well for her. She seemed like she was glad that she had some time to relax, but there was also a sense that she enjoyed the learning here at Nishinomiya High.

What had followed was like all the other days that Mikuru and I spent together since the start of the school term. The time away didn't impact her ability to mostly keep up with the material, although history was still her weakest subject. I didn't exactly blame her for having trouble with that subject although as the heir to the Tsuruyas, I had to know a lot of the family's history and also the history of the prefecture as well since we had had a significant presence in the daily going-ons for at least a few centuries. It also helped knowing the unofficial history too as many things were never recorded but were important knowledge nevertheless. And so the day passed rather quickly, and Mikuru and I found ourselves walking to the calligraphy club's room after school.

"Have you reconsidered joining?" Mikuru asked me.

I thought of the time required to properly do calligraphy and then the time I needed to fulfill my obligations. I also know that I would not enjoy the process and would only be doing it to be closer to her. "I am not sure that I would be joining for the right reasons, Mikuru-chan"

She looked downwards as she kept passing by empty classrooms. "I see. I suppose I would be putting you in an imposition for my sake." Seeing her like that had made me feel awful.

"You don't have any reason to feel guilty about asking me. It's not a bad thing to want to spend more time together. It's just something that we'll have to work out that's all." I said. "Perhaps when things get warmer, we'll be able to look at swimwear and such together for beach excursions and so on and so forth." That would be a nice experience all around.

Mikuru blushed a little but then said "Sounds like that would be fun." she said. When she noticed that we had arrived at the Caligraphy Club room, she told me that she'd see me later. I had something else on my mind to check on anyway so I waved as I walked away.

I walked by a few other clubrooms that were still basically familiar to me. One of those rooms was conspicuous by how quiet and empty it usually was. I tried to remember why I was fascinated with the Literature Club room and its serene quietness balanced by the nearby sounds of computer fans. I was about the enter the Computer Research Society's room when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. There was a second-year student with medium length green-ish hair trying not to be noticed. I didn't know if she was spying on the Computer Research Society or checking on the Literature Club. I tried to recall her name, as I had seen her before. Then I remembered, her name was Emiri Kimidori.

I had decided to ignore her presence as I was certain she didn't follow me and she didn't seem to want to talk. I opened the door to the Computer Research Society, and greeted the club president.

"Tsuruya-san, what brings you here to our clubroom?"

"I wanted to ask if you had received certain materials from certain parties in Tokyo that attended Winterket." I said quietly.

"Oh, the _Marimite_ stuff. I can arrange to have them discreetly delivered to the Tsuruya household. I also made sure to secure an autograph from Minorin for you. That will also be in the delivery."

"Thank you, president-san. I may have some good news for you in the future, so I'll likely visit you again in a few weeks. Until then, I hope this term is a very fruitful one for you." I waved to the rest of the Computer Research Society as I left. They really were some of the nicest guys in the school. Sure, they were hardcore _Otaku_ and I wouldn't have been surprised to find them with a hugging pillow of Chii from _Chobits_ or Nanoha the White Devil herself, but they were loyal to a fault and they genuinely enjoyed all things computer-related. They probably would have hooked up the whole building on the LAN if they had enough time and energy. Them being huge gaming _Otaku_ did take up a lot of their time though.

* * *

A few days had passed, and it was now a Wednesday. It had been a while since Itsuki and I had that conversation in the garden, and I hadn't seen any signs of the Agency setting their gears in motion. I suppose they were planning their infiltration operation or whatever operation required a teenager, and they were going about it at their leisure. Which meant that whatever they wanted with the infamous Haruhi Suzumiya was not an immediate problem, which meant that it really wasn't worth my attention. The Agency itself was concerned with unusual people with potential and also with threats to the world that couldn't be dealt with by conventional means, that much I was certain of. I did not receive any sort of sign that Suzumiya-san had _youkai_ lineage, although there was something about her _ki_ that I had never felt before. Perhaps it was by its own ineffable nature was what caused the Agency to look at her with interest. Or they somehow discovered she had a latent power. If the Agency was making no haste in this matter, it was likely she had some sort of dormant power that had to be watched and/or she had to be protected from the wrong people.

It had felt like time was moving faster than normal, although from an objective standpoint, I knew that it moved at the same pace as it had since time immemorial. When it was lunch break, Mikuru and I had gathered our desks together, and we had opened our respective bentos. Hers was certainly a lot neater than mine, as I always just threw something together. Mori had said that I ought to take more care in how I prepare a bento box for image purposes. She certainly knew me enough that I started making my own once I was old enough to.

"I took your advice, and watched some _K-ON_ ! on Disney Japan. There are a few things that I don't understand about it though." Mikuru said and then used her chopsticks her lunch.

"Oh, like what?" I asked.

"I wonder why Tsumugi was spaced out when Yui was so enthralled with those lyrics."

I chuckled a little "Oh, she just had the goggles. That's all."

"Goggles?" Mikuru said while looking very puzzled.

I blushed "I suppose your better off not knowing. Did you like the concert scenes?"

"Oh yes, very much so. Especially the Episode 12 concert."

"Oh yes. It was a lot like _Linda Linda_. KyoAni has done their research for sure."

"KyoAni?" Mikuru said puzzled again.

"Kyoto Animation, the studio that animated _K-ON!, _and they are quite an animation studio." I said

"Oh, I see." She smiled as she was slowly eating the chicken in her bento. "I still have a lot to learn about what other people watch on television."

"No worries, you gots me, that's all that matters." I laughed, and it was just another peaceful and delightful lunch period.

* * *

It was later that evening when I saw Itsuki again. He was in Father's study talking to Mori and my father. I was much too far away to hear anything, but the general tone of those unintelligible words were that of anxiety and of annoyance like somebody had left a perfectly good cake for Christmas in the rain. And if they had ever lose that recipe, I think that would be what my father's reaction to whatever Itsuki was telling him.

Come to think of it, something felt different as I was walking home from school earlier. I almost didn't notice it, but it had felt like a small gust through a decayed ley line. It felt like the source of this surge of energy had come from the high school. I had made a mental note to investigate if I had felt more bursts of spiritual energy like that. Such occurrences would attract some unwanted attention from some that keep out of sight of the normal human population.

I would also probably have to keep a closer eye on Mikuru or hope that she falls in with knowledgeable people. If I could avoid dragging her into any of the Agency mess, I would. There were some things about her that were abnormal, but I found them endearing. She was still a shy girl too, so if I could help her open up to other people I would also do so.

I had put those things to the back of my mind as I went to my private spot to meditate. Some time passed and I felt the vibrations of spiritual energy in the air getting thicker. The source of this energy was coming from a different direction than before though. There would be a time and place to deal with the fallout of it of course. The unseen world would want to make sure that this wouldn't upset a very delicate balance, and the Agency would have its hands full until this source of energy was brought under control or made more stable. And so, my life would be more complicated as well.

After I had completed mediating, Itsuki walked from another part of the garden. His eyes carried a burden that I hadn't seen previously. He said to me "I guess that you can feel the change."

"Yes, I can. It's powerful and very unstable. Is the source human, creature or _kami_?"

"I suppose one's _kami_ can be so strong that the line between human and spirit is blurred."

"Yes, I would suppose so." I shivered a little A human being with that kind of power could be a very dangerous entity. "I take it that the Agency is making this a top priority?"

"Yes. There will be other groups that will involve themselves too. And that is going to be problematic."

"I suppose they don't have keeping humanity safe as their guiding principle."

"No, they value other things more." Itsuki said

And once again, the Tsuruya family and the Agency would fight for the best interests of humanity. We wouldn't have had it any other way. And thus, we began to see the fallout from Kyon's breakthrough with Haruhi.

Omake: A Snowy Mountain Anecdote

Haruhi could not believe what she was seeing and hearing. Yuki Nagato was in her bed in the room that she had picked as they were waiting out that sudden blizzard. Of course, she would have to not mention this to Kyon. Better off if she were to pretend it was Kyon instead. Especially since Yuki had a ballgag in her hand.

"A-Are you sure this is what you want?" Haruhi asked her.

"Haruhi. Put it in your mouth now. Don't make me break out my whip." Yuki said as deadpan as ever

She figured that Yuki would probably handcuff her soon, as she saw that she had those nearby. She also saw that Yuki had brought some interesting equipment. She had hoped that her door was locked because if Kyon or any of the others came in right now…."Y-Yes Mistress."

Then she heard a shout from Kyon and suddenly Yuki ran out. Haruhi took a moment to get composed. Yeah, I'm going to pretend this never happened was what she thought.


End file.
